five_nights_with_elizabeth_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57
About Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57 is a computer FNAF fan-game. Story You play as Robert, a military commander of U.S army, on a mission to destroy the area 57. However, you must survive Elizabeth, her friends and family, the Pokémon, four PBS Kids Fish, live-action characters, living objects, an alien organism, Harry101UK's Cores, a Jester from Dream Land, and more. Warning: This is not canon to the Pokémon Storybook Series and is only for entertainment. Age Requirement This game is rated PG-13. Warning: Game Includes * Death * PG-13 Language * Weird Jokes * Movie References * Jumpscares * Flashing Lights * Loud Noises * Feminized Humanoids * Talking fish with weapons (AKA Ninja Dragonet) * Mechanical Robotics * Natural Comedy * Stranglulation * Suffocation Characters Protagonists * Robert Revorton * Ed Kanowski (Phone Guy) Antagonists * Elizabeth Storybook * Thomas * Lele * Anna * Flora * Mario * Flora’s Bounsweet * Elizabeth‘s Pokémon * Splashachu * Ninja Dragonet * Dunk * Spectral Seahorse * Baldi * Ultra * Ultra’s Pokémon * Manaphy * Phione * Xenomorph * Objects from Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity * Happiny * Marx * Honey * Martian (7x, 2005) * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Dalek * Cinnamoroll * Glorysia Melody * Tripod (3x, 2005) * Glorysia’s Pokémon * Mac Tonight * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa Laa * Po * Frozey * Arrowy * Cavey * Ghost Girl * Dixie * Newborns * Photo Negative Mickey * Cinccino Autobots (From Transformers Movies) * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ironhide * Jazz * Sideswipe * Ratchet * Skids * Mudflap * Wheelie * Jolt * Arcee * Ellita-1 * Chromia * Jetfire * Wheeljack * Mirage * Brains * Leadfoot * Roadbuster * Topspin * Drift * Crosshairs * Hound * Grimlock * Strafe * Scorn * Slug * Squeeks * Hot Rod * Canopy * Cogman * Wreck Gar --------------------------- * Carrot Cake * Noo Noo * Pudding * Chun-li * Baby Furbo * Super Happiness Lovely * Milky * Sugar * Clover * Sonic * Alita * Freddy Fazbear * Chucky * Sonny * Cyberman Meet The Cores * Anger Core * Turret Core * Wheatley * Space Core * Adventure Core * Onathan * Rusty * Glitchy * Fact Core * S.T.4.N.L.3.Y * Narrator Core * Drill Sergeant Core * Motel Supervisor Core * Ray * Omni-core * Music Core * Chuck * Oxygen Core * Humor Core * Virgil * Atlas * P-Body * Constructor Core * Gaming Core * Legal Core * Blues Core * Quest Core * Rose * Avery * Dr. Alma * Lava Atlas * Bar Atlas '--------------------' * Drone (Oblivion) * Killer Donuts * Night Cap * Turret Nights * Night 1 * Night 2 * Night 3 * Night 4 * Night 5 * Night 6 * Night 7 * Night 8 * Night 9 * Night 10 * Escape (Find The Exit before the Area 57 will self-destruct!) 'Gallery' 'Locations' ' bcbbf86fea2250d2cbd69309f22e0e61.jpg|1st Hall (CAM4) c19e7199cc80682606d63ce3ce371919.png|Operation Station (CAM3) 9c241624d2c3d62edcd1980c83668e91.jpg|2nd Hall (CAM8) 9067441_orig.png|Sector H5 (CAM1) c2e30a9a924dfe9e55ef22558ac8b897.jpg|Train Station Hall (CAM6) scifi_02.jpg|Inventor Room (CAM2) 8f94d6220c743b8d81f728d0269d7508.jpg|Engine Energy (CAM7) Bridge_01.jpg|Technology Station (CAM5) Y_industrialScifi_10_C.jpg|Faculty Room (CAM9) Y_industrialScifi_11.jpg|Heat Industrial Factory (CAM11) 98bf6f7acd3cf3aaf5cfac21939846d78b47ea5d.jpg|Tech-Engine Facility (CAM10) sci-fi-facility-3d-model-low-poly-unitypackage-prefab.jpg|Plants Generator Room (CAM13) o053ps4hw7zu.jpg|Office andrew-kelley-screen01.jpg|Emergency Exit Area (CAM12) 886e6648e44741fbce90e10a34638236.jpg|Center Hall (CAM15) patrick-chu-corridor-1.jpg|3rd Hall (CAM14) 01483484745537.5d66984deef29.png|Corridor Hall (CAM17) bjarke-frid-highresscreenshot00000.jpg|Engine Center Room (CAM16) flight-camera-ventilation-style-scifi-footage-075447757_prevstill.jpeg|Vent (CAM18) Antagonists' Elizabeth Storybook.jpeg|Elizabeth Storybook (Appears In Emergency Exit Area) Thomas-0.png|Thomas (Appears In Emergency Exit Area) Martians (2005 WotW).jpg|Martian (Appears In Emergency Exit Area) Mario.png|Mario (Appears In Emergency Exit Area) Kirby.png|Kirby (Appears In Emergency Exit Area) Xenomorph.png|Xenomorph Sonic (2020 DESIGN).png|Sonic (Appears In Green Hill Zone) Rose,_the_Botanical_Core.png|Rose (Appears In Plants Generator Room) Onathan (Ego Core).png|Ego Core (Appears in Inventor Room) Killer Donuts.png|The Killer Donuts (Appear in Heat Industrial Factory) Night Cap.png|Night Cap (Appears in Plants Generator Room) FNaF 2020 Teaser Poster.png|Freddy Fazbear (In Sector H5) Rayray.png|Ray (Appears In Water Tank Station) 300px-SpaceCore.png|Space Core (Appears In Floating Test Room) BaldiOnly.png|Baldi (Appears In Subject Test Room) Dlx-scale-optimus-prime-bumblebee-ver.jpg|Optimus Prime (Appears In Army Base) Oblivion (2013) Drone 3.jpg|Drone (Appears In Drone Facility) Dee Dee.png|Dee Dee (Appears In Garbage Factory) Mr Narrator.PNG.png Yadina.png MainWilsonCGI1.jpg Berby.png Waroftheworlds-tripod1-790x1057.jpg|Tripod (Appears In Glitchy.png|Glitchy (Appears In Chuck-0.PNG.png|Chuck (Appears In Map Layout of FNwES 2 Area 57.png|Layout of the map Category:SCI-FI Category:Crossover Category:Games Category:Video Games